


the sweetest distractions

by rozegold



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: (because yes that's important to me), Domestic smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happily Married Banging, Several Years Post-Campaign, Unconventional Usage of Percy's Workshop, Vex In Percy's Coat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10098587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozegold/pseuds/rozegold
Summary: Coaxing Percy out of his workshop is something Vex has become very good at over the years, but sometimes she has to fight dirty for his own good.





	

Vex’ahlia loves her husband very much, but that doesn’t mean she’s blind to his flaws.

Impulsiveness. Stubbornness. Arrogance. A tendency to bury anything that bothers him deep down and ignore it until it overflows.

The worst one, in her opinion, is his tendency to work at such a pace that he neglects his own health and, ultimately, becomes self-destructive. On most nights she’s usually able to pull him out of it fairly easily - he listens to her even when he ignores everybody else.

Tonight is not most nights.

It’s her second time coming in to check on him, her second time trying to extract him from his workshop.

“Percival, darling,” she murmurs as she runs her fingers through his hair, and he leans into her touch but doesn’t look away from his work. She frowns. “Come to bed, please. You’ve been working all day.”

“In a few minutes,” he promises, penciling down a few more notes.

“You missed dinner and we both know you weren’t awake in time for breakfast,” she presses, biting down on her lip. “You can’t just run for hours like this, Percy.”

“I know, I know,” he reassures, glancing up at her out of the corner of his eyes. “Go to bed, dear, and I’ll be up in a few minutes.”

Against her better judgement, Vex agrees. When a half hour passes and he doesn’t come to bed, she gets to her feet, frowning heavily as she eyes the blue coat he left hanging up in their room.

Well, if this is how it’s going to be, she’s not afraid to play dirty.

She makes her way back down to his workshop, stealthing past innocent maids and guards who don’t need to get involved in her plan to extract her husband from his workshop. When she props the door of it open and sticks her head in, he doesn’t even look up at her, just hums a small greeting.

“Percy,” she says, slowly walking closer to him.

“Yes, dear?” he responds absently, still focused on his sketchbook.

“You said you were coming to bed.” She’s standing just to the side of him now, and if he would just look to his right -

“Sorry, I must have gotten distracted.” He scribbles down something. “I’ll finish in a few minutes.”

Well, this just won’t do.

She slides between him and the workbench, sitting herself right on it. Percy makes a sound of protest that’s aborted halfway through, his blue eyes landing on the bare skin of her legs and going wide behind his gold-rimmed glasses as they travel up to where a familiar blue jacket obscures the rest of her skin, starting just above the knee. She watches with a smirk as his mind seems to go almost comically blank for a long moment and then roars back to life as he starts to process the image before him. When that clever mind of his jumps to the correct conclusion about her state of dress beneath his jacket - and she can tell it does, and it is _delightful_ \- a vivid red flush blossoms at the tips of his ears, threatening to spill down into his cheeks.

“Vex’ahlia?” he asks, his voice deliciously uneven as her name falls from his mouth.

Well, this will be fun.

“Hush, dear,” she says, reaching up to undo the few buttons holding the blue fabric together.

She tugs the jacket apart, exposing the expanse of skin that glows gold in the dim light of the workshop, leaving her completely bared to him. Biting down on her lip to stop a grin, she spreads her legs and relishes the way Percy’s eyes immediately dart down between them. He watches her, enraptured, as she cups a breast with one hand and kneads lightly - the pink tip pebbling easily from the pressure of her own hand and the thrill of him watching her - while the other trails down the soft curve of her stomach until it reaches the apex of her thighs. When she slides her fingers past the short curls and into her folds, gasping sharply when she finds her clit and starts to rub, Percy’s eyes darken with lust.

“You can touch me if you want,” she whispers, choking out a moan as she grinds against her own fingers. When Percy raises his hands to accept her offer, she quickly adds, “But -” and he freezes. “- you have to promise you’re done with work tonight and - _ah_ \- that you’ll come to bed after we’re done.”

Percy glances between his sketchbook and his wife touching herself in front of him and finally responds with, “ _You minx_.”

She grins, already knowing his answer, and moves her hands for him. He wastes no time burying his face in her cunt.

Her back arches the moment his mouth touches her, her fingers tangling in his white hair as he begins pressing kisses against her. A gentle one against her clit pulls a delighted hum from her and he pulls it into his mouth and sucks lightly, sending sparks of electricity coursing through her as he focuses all his attention on her nub. She throws her head back and moans at the sensation, and when she does she feels him leave her warmth. Vex begins to look down again to see what he’s doing but one of his hands catches her jawline and keeps her head tilted back, exposing her neck to him as he leans forward to nip at the skin there. His tongue darts out and swirls against her and she releases a long, pleased breath.

“I love your mouth,” she murmurs as he leaves hot, open-mouthed kisses across her throat, resisting the urge to wiggle when he ghosts over areas where he knows she’s ticklish. He hums against her, the fucker, and she shakes as a sound split between a giggle and a moan escapes.

He grins against her throat. “I know, dear.”

She tightens her fingers in his hair suddenly, tugging him away from her neck and earning her a groan from him, his eyes wide with desire. She shakes off the hand holding her jaw and bends forward to catch his mouth with hers, her tongue slipping inside as she gives his hair another gentle pull. He growls against her and she smiles, pulling back before he has a chance to respond. “Now, back to putting it to good use.”

Vex then unceremoniously shoves his head between her legs again.

He makes a muffled noise of offense but she knows his heart isn’t in it; Percy’s long since confessed to enjoying being pushed around in bed a bit, and she’s all too delighted to comply with his desires. True to form, he wastes no time putting his hands on her inner thighs and spreading her legs wider, giving him more room to work.

He licks broad strokes across her with the flat of his tongue, hitting her all at once but not giving her the precision she needs. She wiggles under his mouth and whines needily. “Please, Percy.”

He hums in response, and she feels it rather than hears it, making her shiver. Kissing the inside of her thigh before he dips back into her, Percy finally gives her what she wants; he flicks at her clit with the tip of his tongue, tracing wet circles around it before closing his mouth over her and suckling. Her hips cant at the intensity of the sparks she feels from his attention, carding her fingers through his hair and pushing it up off his forehead.

One of his hands leaves her thigh while the other shifts, throwing one of her legs up over his shoulder and tugging her even closer to his eager mouth. He tilts her hips slightly, and when he pushes his tongue into her she cries out, slamming her fist against the workbench and making things rattle behind her (they pay them no mind), tossing her head back again as he fucks her with his tongue. He’s good, too good, and he knows how she likes it. She doesn’t last, and when she comes she tugs him closer by his hair and grinds him against her heat, rolling her hips blindly against his tongue as she rides his mouth to orgasm. Her world blossoms white as it hits her, the only feeling that matters the warmth of his mouth and the soft fabric of the blue jacket now pooling around her shoulders as she comes undone.

Her eyes slowly come back into focus, his tongue and lips still working against her. At some point he slipped his hand into the waistband of his trousers and pulled out his cock, stroking it as he pleasures her. And, well, Vex would be lying if she said the sight of him jerking himself off didn’t sort of get to her.

She pushes his white head away once his mouth becomes too much on her sensitive cunt. He looks up at her almost dazed, his lips and chin covered in her slick. “Percy, I need you inside of me. Now.”

He’s happy to oblige, and he stands to help her shrug out of the jacket and tosses it across his sketches, pulling her down from where she sits so she’s standing with him. Her knees almost give out from under her so soon after her orgasm, so she leans against him for support, burying her face against his chest. She feels one of his hands start stroking her hair, and for a moment it’s nice to forget the need she feels between her thighs as she lets him hold her. But it’s still there, and being pressed naked against him isn’t helping any, so she leans up to steal a kiss from him - relishing the taste of herself on his lips - and takes a step back from him, waiting. He regards her for a few seconds, looking her up and down with the same expression that he gets when he’s found a fascinating project and is trying to figure out how he’s going to pull it off - and then something lights up in those blue eyes of his and he smirks.

When Percy spins her around by her hips, pushes her forward, and bends her over his workbench, her breasts pressed against the surface, she can’t help the wave of delight that washes over her. She doesn’t get fucked like this _nearly_ enough.

“Ooh,” she says as she adjusts herself a bit so the edge of it won’t be biting into her soft and squishy bits too much while this is happening. “I like this.”

Percy makes a noise of approval.

“Get to work,” she says with a laugh after he spends a moment too long without touching her, just standing back and admiring the view he has of her bent over and waiting to be fucked.

“I thought you didn’t want me to work,” he teases, but his voice is rough and full of hunger and it sends another wave of heat between her legs.

“And I thought you wanted to fuck me,” she counters, wiggling her hips a little bit at him. That seems to get him, and he grabs her waist roughly with one hand and guides his cock forward with his other so the blunt head of it runs through her wet folds and over her sensitive clit, drawing a needy whine from her. He leans forward and presses a kiss against her shoulder before he thrusts, a gasp falling from her parted lips as he grinds against her dripping core without actually pressing inside, teasing her mercilessly as he rolls his hips. Now, Vex is a woman who considers herself strong in many different ways, many of which involve Percy and sex, but bent over and teased by her husband - well, even the strongest of women have a breaking point. “ _Oh_ , Percy please, _please_ -”

She doesn’t have to beg any more than that, luckily, cut off as he pushes the head inside of her. Vex presses her forehead against the workbench and whimpers at the slow stretch of his cock filling her up until his hips are flush with her ass, hilted deep in her wet heat. From behind her, Percy hisses out, “ _Fuck_.”

She laughs a little deliriously at that - rendered almost lightheaded by the achingly familiar, pleasurable fullness of him inside of her - because at least if she’s already this far gone, Percy is right there with her. The hand that guided his cock into her slides up her side and around to her front so he can cup her breast and squeeze, pinching her nipple between his thumb and forefinger and making her gasp, the sharp twinge of pain making the pleasure all the better. Her Percival knows how to play her after all these years.

He could spend all night playing with her breasts, she knows - ever the tits man, her husband - so she takes matters into her own hands again, pushing her hips back and relishing the way he groans when she grinds herself against him. He snaps his hips roughly and she gasps, rolling her hips to meet him as he thrusts.

“So good,” she says softly, her breath hitching as he pulls nearly all the way out before slamming back into her, a moan pulled from him.

He settles into his pace fairly quickly; they know each other well, know what the other likes. It doesn’t take long for him to find the gentle rhythm he’s fond of, only to quicken his strokes and snap his hips harder than he usually does. This is the kind of pace she usually sets when she sits on his lap and rides his cock - apparently, Percy’s enjoying the rougher elements of their lovemaking tonight.

He snakes a hand around to where they’re joined and rubs hard against her sensitive clit as he fucks up into her, and she cries his name over and over as he fills her again and again and his fingers push against her.

He pushes her leg up higher and it’s almost an uncomfortable stretch, but the angle he’s hitting her at now is so good and he’s so, _so_ deep and she’s _so, so - fuck -_

She comes with a cry loud enough to wake the entire castle - and her mind is lost to the pleasure now, but later she’ll be grateful that his workshop is soundproof - as his cock hits her just right and she tumbles over the edge. Clawing at his arm with the hand that had been scrabbling for purchase, her back arches until she’s almost upright, pressed against his chest and shaking. He keeps rocking into her at his erratic pace, the fingers he has between her legs stroking faster and harder as she crumbles.

“Fuck, so good, fuck,” she whispers breathlessly as she starts to come back to herself after a moment, Percy still working into her. She strains to turn her head enough to kiss him, hot and open and needy, without interrupting his thrusts and he returns it eagerly, catching her bottom lip between his teeth.

“You did so good,” she manages to say between kisses and soft gasps. “It’s your turn now, darling. Come for me, Percy.”

He doesn’t need much more encouragement than that. The hand that’s stroking her clit slides back up her body to knead at her breast - more for himself at this point - as he fucks her harder and faster, driving himself into her and after his own orgasm. He presses their bodies forward until they’re both bent over the workbench again. She moves her hand back to tangle through his hair and she gasps as the hand on her breast tightens almost painfully as his hips stutter before he buries his face in her neck and comes with a growl, filling her. She lets him work himself through it as he rolls his hips, clenching down on him to milk him for everything he’s got.

When he finally stills, he’s practically draped over her body like a heavy blanket.  
She strokes at his hair gently with the hand tangled there; whispers soothing words as he gathers himself again. After a moment he shift his hips and pulls his now limp cock from her heat and she momentarily aches at the sudden emptiness. The hand that’s been digging its fingers into her hip relaxes - as does the one holding her breast - and it slowly smooths over the reddened skin there. His other hand massages her gently, not enough to stir anything between her legs but enough to act as his apology for squeezing her tit so hard.

“Hi there,” she says with a giggle after he seems to have come back to himself, his chin now resting on her shoulder as he tries to even out his breathing.

At her giggle, he can’t help but let out a much rougher, deeper laugh of his own. “Hello.”

When he presses a kiss against her shoulder, she giggles harder. He kisses at the crook of her neck, then just beneath her earlobe, then her cheek; she playfully swats at him as he continues his flurry of sweet kisses, a wide smile breaking across her face. His arms slide loosely around her as he continues, holding her body flush against his. She straightens in his grasp but allows him to keep kissing her all over, basking in the lovely afterglow and gentle affection that follows.

(Percy has always been a little bit sappy and _extremely_ cuddly after sex. It’s still one of the most delightful things she’s ever discovered about him, and his sweetness hasn’t waned over the years of their relationship.)

“Did I do a good job of distracting you?” Vex asks breathily as he brushes his lips just at her jawline.

“You know the answer to that,” he murmurs against her skin. She laughs again. “The coat was the secret weapon, really.”

“Yeah?” she says with a raised eyebrow, leaning back against his chest.

“If you had walked in here naked or with anything else on, you wouldn’t have been nearly as effective.” She feels his eyelashes flutter against her cheek and she shivers.

“I can’t believe you still underestimate the power of me in your coat after all these years.” The hand not buried in his hair drops to where his left hand sits on her waist, seeking out the ring on his finger and running the tips of hers over it. He catches her hand and tangles his fingers through hers. “For such a clever man, you really are so easily seduced, Percival.”

“Just when it comes to you, dear.”

She turns in his arms until she’s facing him, and when she is she leans up to press her lips against his; this kiss is soft and delicate compared to earlier. It doesn’t carry the burning heat of their lovemaking now, instead it’s warm like the gentle flames of a dimming fireplace. Familiar. The kiss feels more like home than anything Vex has ever known, which makes sense because _Percy_ is her home, in the end.

“Come to bed,” she whispers against his lips, and he kisses her again in response. She pulls back to add, “Verbal confirmation would be nice.”

He laughs at that, resting his forehead against hers as he smiles ruefully at her. “You wore me down, woman. How can I say no to bed when you’ve thoroughly exhausted me?”

She winks. “That’s the plan.”

He starts to laugh again and she leans forward to press her mouth to his and swallows it.

His laugh is the sweetest thing she’s ever tasted.  


**Author's Note:**

> because some things don't change, even after so many years.
> 
> also, hey! i have a [tumblr](http://rozegolde.tumblr.com) for my fics and occasional reblogs now. so check that out if you want, i guess?


End file.
